dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rod Serling
Rod Serling is a character that went up against The Crypt Keeper in Rod Serling VS The Crypt Keeper. He was written and played by Iamthelegion. Info About The Rapper Rod Serling (December 25th 1924 - June 28th 1975) was an writer and producer that worked on many memorable series. One of them being The Twilight Zone which became a very popular horror/sci fi show through the 60s where Rod Serling would host. He would also go on to host his 70s show, The Night Gallery however, Rod's shows would have deep messages on a variety of issues such as Racism, War, and Censorship. Rod would not only just produce shows, he would produce films such as Planet of the Apes and a radio drama called The Zero Hour. Rod died from a heart attack after his many years of smoking. Rod Serling is known to be one of the greatest writers in the history of television. The Lyrics Verse 1: You've stepped through the Scary Door, in this dimension a rap battle takes place Between Night Gallery's watchman, and a skeletal monstrosity lacking refined taste Your narrative skills are a disgrace, no wonder you were abandoned in a crypt Be wary, it's the Twilight of this Zoned out Beetlejuice and Crazy Harry mix Rise over this ape, send him packing to his bisected dad and his mummy mommy Give you a real Nightmare as a Child, next to me you're infantile, you Dummy Submitted for your approval, a misfit muppet soon Silenced and already damned With the darker, doper flow, you could say Rod Serling left you Crypt Jammed. Verse 2: Prepare for consequences, caning from a Rod dealt for the Creepshow abortion Let's introduce the segment where bones break for positive visual distortion Mess with Serling's sterling? Unfurling, leave you burning and say It's a Good Life Leave you alone in a shallow grave as I have a lovely night with my lovely wife. Picture, if you will, a dimension where your toons and games cease to be lame Perhaps Gaine a sense of class, and you could hope to Gein a portion of my fame You face your Execution, getting kicked off your throne as you're stuck in my grip Now, my dear fellow, I suggest you leave, dragging your Tail from the Crypt. Scrapped Lyrics: Verse 1: You're traveling through a new dimension, where you see a rap battle take place Between a man with class, against Uncle Grizlly with a show with absolute no taste Your face is a disgrace, nobody wants to see the stories of this skeletical dick Not to mention you look exactly like Beetlejuice and Crazy Harry had a kid This damn dirty ape better run back to his two-faced father and mummy By how ugly they are, they really gave Nightmares as a child to this Dummy Submitted for your approval, you're a a muppet 'bout to be Silenced and damned With this dark dope flow, you can say Serling got yourself Crypt Jammed! Verse 2: When Serling let himself loose, he'll leave Creepshow Creep with no use I'll introduce the segment when I'll broke your bones and leave you abused So sublime, have classic rhymes and lines that'll leave this fossil in a Gallery Talkin' shit about my salary? Who would even want to pay this calamity! Picture, if you will, the chances for your toons and games to be less lame Maybe then you'll Gain some respect, and actually have a bigger fame! Remain enslaved in your cave! Once you'll be Executed, you'll be dethroned Cause this what happens when poor posers step foot into the Twilight Zone! Trivia *This is the first character not to be played by Dragonsblood23 but instead by Iamthelegion. **Drakan95 was gonna play him but had audio issues. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Character Category:Dragon Rap Battles Participant Category:Rod Serling VS The Crypt Keeper